The invention relates to a bidet spray, which includes a fastening device with two openings for fastening the bidet spray to a WC bowl, a valve and a nozzle, wherein the nozzle is connected to the valve by a pipe.
The invention is particularly directed to a bidet spray constituting an add-on module for a conventional water closet (WC) which has no bidet spray function.
WCs with a bidet spray are also known as “shower-WCs”. Commercially known shower-WCs have an integrated shower function for the anal and/or genital region of the user. For this purpose, arranged at the end of the shower device there is a nozzle, through which the water discharges in the direction towards the area to be cleaned. The nozzle is generally extendible, that is to say either electromechanically or under water pressure. In the latter case, the water pressure is used for supplying the nozzle.
The shower device is controlled by means of the valve, by means of which the water supply is opened and closed. The actuation can be effected, for instance, manually, that is to say by opening the valve, or electromechanically, whereby in the case of electromechanical control a pulse is triggered, which effects opening or closing of the valve. The flow volume can additionally frequently be regulated.
Shower-WCs with an integral bidet spray are sophisticated WCs which, depending on their configuration, have other functions, such as a drying function, heating function of the WC seat and the like. Such shower-WCs have basically proved to be satisfactory. Their complexity makes them, however, very expensive. A move has therefore been made to offer shower devices as a retrofit component for conventional WCs as an alternative to shower WCs with an integral shower device. The invention is directed particularly to such shower devices.
A shower device is known in practice, which can be retrofitted as an add-on module to a conventional WC. The known shower device includes a fastening device with two openings. The threaded rods of the WC seat hinge for fastening the WC seat to the WC bowl pass through the two openings. For the purpose of fastening, the shower device is thus clamped between the WC seat and the bowl.
The known shower device permits the economical conversion of conventional WCs. Merely a separate water connection is necessary for the bidet spray function.
The known shower device is quite high structurally. This has the result that the WC seat also rises in its rear section so that there is the risk that the rear section of the WC seat no longer rests on the WC bowl. In addition to optical penalties, there can be the risk of overloading of the WC seat and/or shower device.
This is where the invention steps in.
It is the object of the invention to provide a retrofittable shower device, which ensures a flat, stable and durable overall arrangement.